


Hop's side — PostwickShipping

by Ale_san



Series: Postwick side's [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_san/pseuds/Ale_san
Summary: Because you're so beautiful and so far away, not being jealous is a hard job.Not being able to recognize you're jealous is even worse.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Postwick side's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hop's side — PostwickShipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Ale!
> 
> A really special note: I'm mexican and my first language is Spanish! I normally write in english to practice~ so if it has any errors feel free to tell me!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Sigh.

Being a pokémon professor assistant sure wasn't easy.  
Normally, Hop would use his free time to rest a little and then read some books, but today he had to watch something on tv.

Fortunately, Sonia gave him some free time so he could see the program he was expecting that day.

It was an special event, all the champions of other regions were going to have some "friendly" matches.

And, obviously, he was watching it to see the new champion of Galar, Gloria, get some pokémon battles with so strong people.

Even though she managed to get throught Hoenn's champion, Steven Stone. She got defeated by Red, who was an special guest as one of the strongest trainers.

It was kind of sad and nice at the same time.

It was sad to see her lose, since she gave such a fierce fight.

But it was nice, because that just meant someday, he could be good enough to defeat her too, make her see how much he has improved, how much he has been pursuing his dream.

How much has it been since she became champion? 6, 7 years?

She was an inspiring mountain to him.

Until the program began to become annoying.

When the match ended, he had to watch a girl (who was just going her job) interview Gloria, teasing the young maiden about other champions, if she had a crush with any of them and stuff.

It made kind of sense to see her tease Gloria so much, since among the champions, she was the most recent one, besides Alola's champion, Moon, but they couldn't really tease her too much since she already had a fianceé announced, which was some kind of superior gym leader from her region, “Kahuna” they said.

Anyways, it was really frustrating to him to just watch from hundreds of km away, his childhood friend get all flustered dealing with the really (annoying, he thought) interviewer.

“Getting jealous or something? I really hope you recorded everything.”

Sonia said out of nowhere, it looked like she just got from errands.

“Why would I be?”

“Why don't you try checking your face first?”

She placed a mirror in front of him, realising he had an annoyed gaze since quite a while.

“I was just concentrated on the battle, I couldn't get the strategy of that trainer.”

“Yeah, sure.”

With a smile on her face, she sighed, going to search some papers, she really wondered when would he stop thinking of that “friendship” thing? It was really exasperating to see him with all the hints and don't realize at all.

Poor Gloria, she thought.

When the interview ended, they allowed Gloria to say some words.

The camera zoomed her, and Hop saw how much unreachable she could get with just some words.

“Don't worry, Galar region! Just watch how your champion gets even more strong and gives pride to everyone!”

Did she learn that kind of speech from Leon?

And then, the tv started talking about something of Johto's and Alola's champions (the ones who won to Red) go to finals.

At this point, he wasn't listening anymore.

Why in the world was she so dazzling in his eyes?

“I can't fall behind.” he said, going to see what else could he help Sonia with.

Those feelings would just never stop, getting his heart race so much was a thing only her could do since a lot time ago.

It was a long way to go before he could realize what those throb could mean.


End file.
